XY133
| ja_ed=プニちゃんのうた | olmteam=Team Kato | scenarion=1 | scenario=冨岡淳広 | storyboardn=1 | storyboard=高橋知也 | directorn=1 | director=佐々木勅嘉 | artn=3 | art=三股浩史 | art2=伊藤悠太 | art3=板倉健 | morecredits=no | epstaffpage=XY131-XY140| footnotes=* * Closed * * }} Coming Apart at the Dreams! (Japanese: 衝撃ジガルデ対ジガルデ！壊れゆく世界！！ The Shocking Zygarde VS Zygarde! The Collapsing World!!) is the 133rd episode of the , and the 932nd episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on September 1, 2016 and in the United States on November 19, 2016. Blurb As Lysandre’s attempt to take over Lumiose City continues, our heroes are doing what they can to defeat him. Ash and his Pokémon have been captured, but when Alain realizes that his work with Lysandre has led to this disaster, he helps them all get free. Ash and Alain join forces to challenge Lysandre to a battle! Squishy, now revealed as the Legendary Pokémon Zygarde, is still trying to get through to Team Flare’s Zygarde—but Team Flare’s terrible machine soon brings Squishy under their control as well, as Bonnie watches in despair! The fate of the world hangs in the balance—who will be victorious? Plot Squishy and Z2 are facing each other down, ready to commence their battle, as is surprised to learn that Squishy is . Lysandre explains that watches over the the world, punishing those who dare to disrupt its order. He adds that the rage of Zygarde, as well as Team Flare, will cause the world to end, and a new age to begin. Alain is shocked to hear such words from the Team Flare Boss, who comments that Squishy shall also accept their way of thinking, and turn red with rage. A captured rebukes Lysandre for thinking so, and demands an explanation from Alain. Meanwhile, Jessie is seen reporting the calamity on a news helicopter, and comments on the presence of the two Zygarde in the center of Lumiose City. Squishy lets out a loud cry, and slams Z2 into a building, worrying . Bryony asks her and her friends to not get distracted, as Aliana commands her to use . However, the attack is stopped by Professor Sycamore's Mega Garchomp. Professor Sycamore is glad to have made it in time, as Mairin notifies him about the two battling Zygarde. A worried Bonnie asks Z2 to listen to Squishy, while the Team Flare scientists claim that beating Mega Evolved Pokémon might be challenging. Bryony commands her to use , but it is countered by Mega 's . calls out and for help as well, and commands his to use , which misses. then uses while Clembot commands to use , but and avoid the attacks. Liepard uses , but it is countered by a from . Blaziken Mask has his Mega use , but Druddigon avoids the attack, and damage with . Meanwhile, Mairin asks if she has seen Alain and , but she is replied in the negative. tries to comfort Mairin, but after realizing that she is worried for her Chespie, decides to rescue the Spiny Nut Pokémon from Lysandre Labs, together with Mairin and Sycamore. The three narrowly avoid a Dark Pulse, with Bryony claiming that they refuse to be ignored. She has her Liepard use , but the Cruel Pokémon is hit by a . signals the three to go, and warns the Team Flare scientists that they are up against the Gym Leader of the Lumiose Gym. Meanwhile, decides to infiltrate the Lysandre Labs to bring the organization down. At the top of the Prism Tower, Lysandre thanks Alain for his efforts, as he reveals that Mega Evolution energy has given them the power to control Zygarde, shocking both him and Ash. He claims that the Mega Evolution energy is quite useful in destroying the imperfect world, and that the next sunrise shall mark the beginning of the new and beautiful world, a world full of peace. Hearing this, Alain is shattered, and falls on his knees, and he repeatedly slams his fist on the floor in anger and disappointment. Ash realizes that Alain collected all the energy for Chespie's sake, which is further backed by Lysandre, who remarks that Alain's wish had pure intent. Continuing towards Lysandre Labs, Serena, Mairin and Professor Sycamore meet up with Team Rocket, who in their disguise, introduce themselves as members of Lumiose TV. They offer to take the three to Lysandre Labs in their news helicopter, and the three gladly take on the offer. Meanwhile, Bonnie notices Z2 attack Squishy with vines, but Squishy easily evades them, and attacks Z2 with . Squishy, however, is overwhelmed and knocked back. suggests Bonnie to go towards Squishy and she runs off towards it. Concurrently, Diantha and her are rescuing the citizens from the vines, when they are approached by Sawyer, , and , who are eager to help in the catastrophe. Diantha accepts their offer, and asks them to rescue and bring children and the elderly to the site, which they happily accept. In the news helicopter, Team Rocket is very glad, and excited at the success they would have in Kalos if they manage to take control of Team Flare's base. Meanwhile, Z2 knocks Squishy towards a building, which then proceeds to attack the former with , but is overwhelmed, and bound by Z2's vines. Xerosic laughs at the sight, and exclaims that it wouldn't be long under Squishy falls under their influence as well. At the Prism Tower, Lysandre informs Ash about his interest in the Bond Phenomenon that he and his can use to achieve new powers, and attempts to control the two with one of Team Flare's devices, wishing to take the power for himself. Ash and Greninja enter a trance when the device hits them, with and the others watching in horror for their friends, while Alain asks Lysandre to stop. However, Pikachu's voice gets through to Ash, which helps him and Greninja snap out of their trance and return to their senses. Lysandre tries to reason with Ash, informing him that he shall serve as a guide to humanity in the new world. Ash, however, refuses to succumb, and asks Alain to put a stop to what's currently happening; he states that he does not care what Alain has done, and that he believes in the Alain he knows. He adds that he really cares about the world, and the people and Pokémon who call it home, and refuses to let the world be destroyed. These feelings of his seem synchronize with those of , and the two undergo Bond Phenomenon to successfully break through their restraining cuffs. Ash is exhausted due to breaking through his restraining cuffs, but Alain comes to aid him. Lysandre is dazzled by the spectacular exhibition of Bond Phenomenon, as he claims that even Mega Evolution could not overpower Ash and Greninja's bond. Alain thanks Ash for clearing him of his confusion, and calls out to put an end to the chaos and destruction caused by Lysandre. uses to destroy the restraints of Ash's other Pokémon. Lysandre is disappointed by Alain's betrayal; he claims that they would never be able to beat him and that none of them shall be needed in the new world. Having put on his equipment, he seems ready to put a stop to the two s and challenges them to a battle. Down at the base of the Prism Tower, Aliana and Bryony command Druddigon and Liepard to use and respectively, but uses to blind them. A barrage of attacks from Luxray, Bunnelby and Chespin causes the two scientists to recall their exhausted Pokémon, and Clembot successfully captures the two Team Flare members, who blame each other for their loss. Bonnie finally reaches the site of the two battling Zygarde, and notices Xerosic attacking the bound Squishy with a beam. Out of blue, Bonnie is attacked by vines, and is saved in the nick of time by Mega Blaziken; she informs Blaziken Mask that she suspects that Squishy is going to lose. Bonnie holds her ears in pain as she hears Squishy's cries, which has finally succumbed to Team Flare's control. Lysandre is informed about the success, who is pleased that his beautiful world shall be created at a much faster pace. Ash is disappointed by the current way of events, and chides Lysandre for believing that his actions are creating peace. Lysandre, however, claims that Ash is just oblivious of the ugly parts of the world. He then explains that he once had a generous nature and would help those in need, but after those he supported grew accustomed to his aid and turned greedy, he became disillusioned with the human race. Because of this, he intends to "restart" the world before the arrogant and foolish people cause about their own destruction with their entitlement. He claims that Ash, Alain, and their Pokémon have no space in his utopia, as he sends out his and Shiny . Lysandre then uses his ring, containing a Mega Stone, to Mega Evolve Gyarados. Alain responds by immediately Mega Evolving Charizard, and both the sides are ready to battle. Meanwhile, at the Lysandre Labs, Mable and Celosia notice the news helicopter approaching on their screen, and decide to confront the intruders. Inside the Prism Tower, Clemont tries to breach through a door, but he cannot find the correct lock code, when Clembot tries to help and proceeds to analyse all of the possible codes. Lysandre begins the battle by commanding and to use , but Ash counters by having and use and respectively. Greninja follows up with , but Pyroar uses to attack, which is countered by 's . Alain's Charizard uses Dragon Claw, but Gyarados uses to hit the Flame Pokémon. and use and next; Pyroar counters with , but he is successfully hit by and Pikachu's . Meanwhile, Squishy is wrecking havoc in Lumiose City with vines, and is followed by Bonnie. Lysandre recalls his Pyroar, while Ash claims that Squishy will be rescued, and that his selfishness will not destroy the world. Major events * Squishy battles against Z2, but ends up getting subdued by it. * Squishy is revealed to know . * Lysandre reveals to Alain his true purpose of having him collect Mega Evolution energy. * , Mairin, and Professor Sycamore head to Lysandre Labs to rescue Chespie, with the help of . * and Greninja free themselves from Lysandre's binds using Bond Phenomenon, with Alain helping to free his other Pokémon. * Alain turns against Lysandre. * and Clembot defeat Bryony and Aliana, with Clembot subduing them afterwards, allowing them to infiltrate the Lumiose Gym in order to reclaim it. * Team Flare places Squishy under their control. * Ash and Alain begin their battle against Lysandre. Debuts Humans Main series debuts * Siebold Pokémon debuts Main series debuts * * * ( ) Characters Humans * * * * * Jessie * James * Professor Sycamore * Siebold (flashback) * Steven Stone (flashback) * Diantha * Alain * Mairin * * * * Sawyer * Lysandre * Blaziken Mask * Xerosic * Celosia * Bryony * Mable * Aliana * s * Titus (flashback; image) Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international) Pokémon Quiz: Ash's Greninja (Ash-Greninja) (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; Ash-Greninja) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; flashback) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Professor Sycamore's; ) * ( ; X) * ( ; ; flashback) * (Siebold's; ; flashback) * ( ; ; ; flashback) * ( ; ) * (Blaziken Mask's; ) * ( ; male) * (Lysandre's; ; ) * (Bryony's) * (Aliana's) * (Titus's; flashback; image) * ( ; Squishy; Zygarde Core in flashback) * ( ; Z2) Other * Clembot Trivia * Poké TV: Interrupted by Xerosic who talks on the subject of Mega Evolution energy. * , , Clembot, , and Xerosic narrate the preview for the next episode. * , Clemont's Luxray, and Clemont's Heliolisk remain outside of their Poké Balls for the entire episode. * All three options in the Pokémon Quiz (besides Team Rocket) are Pokémon that Ash owned at the time of this episode's airing: , and . * A remix of is used as an insert song when Ash and free themselves using Bond Phenomenon. * The English dub title for this episode is a reference to the phrase "Coming apart at the seams". Errors * After Mega Blaziken dodges 's , Clemont's glasses are missing the yellow part in the middle. * After Lysandre announces his intention to control Ash and Greninja, cables can be seen coming from the two bug devices firing the beams, despite them initially being wireless. * When the devices were being sent up to Ash and Greninja, Pikachu's cuffs for his legs are missing. This was fixed in the dub. * When Ash resists being controlled by Lysandre, Greninja is shown somewhat as Ash-Greninja, despite the fact that the transformation hadn't begun yet. This was fixed in the dub. ** In the same scene, is missing his tail. * Before Ash and Greninja transform into Ash-Greninja, Talonflame is missing the yellow cere on its beak. * When Charizard frees Ash's Pokémon, the outside of 's eyes are green instead of yellow. * When Lysandre moves to the top of Prism Tower to face Ash and Alain after equipping the Lysandre Machine, Alain's left glove and Mega Ring briefly disappear. * When Mega Blaziken saves Bonnie, there is no fire emerging from its wrists. * Shortly after Xerosic announces Team Flare have control of Squishy, the bottom of Ash's t-shirt is white instead of black. * Lysandre's Shiny Gyarados doesn't sparkle when it's released from its Poké Ball. * When Greninja uses , its light blue stripes are the same as its Giant Water Shuriken. * Greninja is seen charging up Cut despite being shown using it in the previous shot. ** Additionally, its fingers on its left hand are colored creme instead of blue in one frame. * When Ash commands Noivern to use Dragon Claw, the borders on his gloves are black instead of red. * As Ash commands Noivern to use Dragon Claw, Noivern's face is white. ** At the same moment, the bottom of Pikachu's legs are cut off. *** A few frames later, part of Noivern's bottom jaw is white. * When Noivern uses Dragon Claw on Pyroar, Noivern's tail is missing. * When Lysandre recalls his Pyroar, he is seen without his equipment. * When Bonnie is chasing after Squishy, there are frames where Dedenne is missing the antenna on its left cheek. * Ash-Greninja is missing the webs on its left hand when Ash talks to Lysandre. Dub edits * Several scenes are completely reanimated so that , , , and are no longer in a crucifixion-like pose when restrained by Lysandre's devices, a change that was presumably done to placate western censors due to the religious implications. However, these edits were not present in the previous episode, leading to some inconsistencies. * When Lysandre attempts to put Ash and Greninja under his control the two no longer scream in pain, instead looking in a trance-like state as they're being put under Lysandre's control. ** In several non-English dubs, the screaming is retained, but the dub animation is used. ** This reanimation also removes the earlier error of Ash-Greninja being present during the scene where the devices were being sent up to them. * is replaced with an instrumental version of Stand Tall. In other languages |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |de= |it= |ko= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |th= |ru= |tr= |}} 133 Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Alain Category:Episodes focusing on Team Flare Category:Episodes in which a Legendary Pokémon appears Category:Episodes in which a Champion appears Category:Episodes featuring Elite Four members Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Tomoya Takahashi Category:Episodes by one-time directors Category:Episodes by one-time animation directors Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes in which an alternately colored Pokémon appears de:Träume, die aus den Fugen geraten! es:EP936 fr:XY133 it:XY132 ja:XY編第133話 zh:精灵宝可梦 XY 第132集